Rook Jealous! (V Español)
by Gorexxx
Summary: He querido nuevamente poner mi fic Rook Jealous por el motivo de que muchas de las lectaras entendieron muy poco hacerca de lo que he escrito, por lo que lo puse en mi idioma para que puedan entender como puedan (Lectoras Inglesas) mi fic, traduciendolo. Espero os guste


_**Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!**_

_**Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias.**_

Estaba celoso, realmente se encontraba en la flor de los celos, esa muchacha de origen kraho estaba coqueteando libremente con su amante. Rook miraba como la chica Ester daba miradas cómplices con Ben y este por si fuera poco le seguía el juego, luego de que Rook se llenara de limonada la chica insistió mucho para que Ben viniera a ver más acerca del mundo subterráneo en donde ella vivía. Esto molesto a Rook ya que Ben no había puesto ninguna resistencia y fue sin decir nada, claro llamándolo a él para que lo siguiera, al llegar al fondo de la tierra ella empezó su plan y empezó a tomar de su brazo, muchas risitas encantadoras, y abrazos de oso, demasiado para él.

-Ben debemos regresar a la base-Dijo en seco, captando la atención de Ben.

-Ya? Pero debemos ver la estatua que construirán en mi honor… no podemos esperar solo un poco?

-Ben ya que no atrapamos a tu querida "amiga", debemos al menos llegar temprano a reportarnos.

-Amiga? Porque lo dices así? Es una amiga de verdad! O acaso me quieres decir…

Ben miro con cara de querer aguantarse una gran risa, el alíen solo miro a Ben con cara de enojo suave, agarro de su brazo y con la velocidad del rayo lo llevo al auto, con las constantes quejas de Ben acerca de su acelerada acción, emprendió marcha y lo llevo al apartamento en el que Ben llevaba viviendo un tiempo, como tenia al chico del ovnitrix con un solo brazo, el otro lo uso para agarrar la llave y poder abrir la puerta. En la habitación, Rook tiro suavemente a Ben en la cama y se tiro encima de él.

-Pero que rayos te pasa? Por has hecho eso?

-Por la única razón de querer recuperar lo que una joven criminal me quiere quitar, tal vez haya robado un poderoso artefacto pero no lograra quitarte de mi lado Ben.

-No me digas que lo que pienso es real….en verdad estas…

-Celoso? Eso quieres decirme?-Los celos de Rook se le pasaban de las manos.

-Pues si Ben, me molesta el hecho de que esa niña te abrase, te agarre del brazo incluso que te mire me molesta, tu eres solo mío, y yo soy solo tuyo, no hay objeciones Ben, y quiero tenerte ahora, y no quiero escuchar un no, después de todo me lo debes.

Rook beso vorazmente como un animal salvaje la boca de Ben y este no se quedo atrás y correspondió a su amor igualmente. En la habitación, solo se escuchaban gemidos fuertes y dulces al mismo tiempo, de dos amantes que sin importar su raza o su sexualidad, se aman sin importar la opinión del que este al lado, pero aun así el tiempo no decidió esperarlos y lo que parecían segundos se volvieron horas, haciendo que así Max se preocupara.

-Donde estarán esos dos? Ya debieron de haber llegado.

Tomo su insignia de plomero y llamo al más responsable que le daría la verdad y solo la verdad de su paradero.

En el cuarto de Ben un sonido molesto sonaba del aparato, Rook como el más cercano al lugar donde se encontraba dicha cosa decidió atender sin saber bien que diría.

-holaaa?

-Rook donde están? Se encuentran bien? Llevo esperándolos mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y los recuerdos se acumularon en su mente.

-Lo lamentamos magistrado, pronto iremos a reportarnos.

-eso espero chicos.

Al cortar la llamada, agarro su proto-tech y le entrego su ropa a Ben que con mucha pereza se bestia y en ocasiones cerraba los ojos del cansancio. En un santiamén se encontraban en la base donde el magistrado Max esperaba con reproche.

-al fin que aparecen, déjenme adivinar, Ben que has hecho ahora?...

Este iba a tomar toda la responsabilidad, cuando…

-No señor, esta vez fue culpa mía, me disculpo señor.

-Bueno, en vista de que es tu primera falta, lo dejare pasar, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir me entienden?

-Si señor!

-Está bien pueden retirarse.

El abuelo Max se retiraba y dejo a ambos plomeros solos de nuevo.

-porque me defendiste? Fue culpa mía el retraso.

-es verdad si no estuvieras coqueteando con mujeres no me hubiera puesto celoso y no hubiéramos tardado.

Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron y desviaron sus miradas. Al menos Ben savia que hacer cuando estuviese aburrido y con ganas de acción…

* * *

**_N/A: Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan podido entender que quise escribir. Muchas gracias por leer! saludos desde Argentina!_**


End file.
